Apple Family Reunion/Gallery
and removing them from the gallery}} Prologue Box in the attic S3E8.PNG|That box...it's moving! S3E8 Applejack found it.png|Oh, it's just Applejack pulling it. S3E8 Granny Smith.png Granny Smith about to sneeze S3E8.PNG Granny Smith sneezing S3E8.PNG|''Achoo!'' S3E8 nothing.png AJ- Ghesundheit S3E8.PNG|Gesundhoof! S3E8 Granny Smith bad mane day.png S3E8 Granny Smith fixing her mane.png Granny Smith digging in the box S3E8.PNG S3E8 Granny Smith hugging the quilt.png|Granny Smith remembers the memories. S3E8 Granny Smith reminiscing 1.png|The secret is in the frosting...but I'll never tell. S3E8 Granny Smith reminiscing 2.png S3E8 Granny Smith reminiscing 3.png S3E8 Granny Smith reminiscing 4.png S3E8 Granny Smith reminiscing 5.png S3E8_Applejack_reply.png S3E8_asian_Granny_Smith.png S3E8 Granny Smith asking Applebloom about the RSVPs.png Granny Smith checking on Apple Bloom S3E8.PNG S3E8 Applebloom everypony! 1.png S3E8 Applebloom everypony! 2.png S3E8 Applebloom everypony! 6.png|Is it okay if I let the invitations fly everywhere? File:S3E8 Granny Smith everypony! 1.png Applebloom telling Granny Smither all her RVSPs S3E8.PNG Applebloom reading an RVSP.PNG Applebloom reading the 2nd RVSP S3E8.PNG S3E8 Applejack and Granny Smith 1.png S3E8 Applejack and Granny Smith 3.png S3E8 Applebloom going through the invitations.png S3E8_Granny_Smith_dramatic_zoom_in_3.png S3E8_Granny_Smith_dramatic_zoom_in_4.png|No my God. S3E8 Applebloom Manehatten! 1.png S3E8 Applebloom Manehatten! 2.png S3E8 Applebloom Manehatten! 5.png Applebloom leaping in joy S3E8.PNG|Apple Bloom, happy to see Babs Seed again. Applejack looking at Granny Smith in worry S3E8.PNG|I think we're gonna need a bigger cider trough. The family album Apple family at table S3E08.png Granny Smith making herself look younger S3E8.png|A young Granny Smith, from 100 moons ago Who you callin old S3E08.png|Who ya callin' old?!? Applejack and Granny Smith S3E08.png Granny Smith with the family album S3E8.PNG Aunt Applesauce younger S3E8.png Aunt Applesauce S3E8.png Aunt Applesauce dentures in the cauldron S3E8.png Granny smith younger with her family S3E8.png Applebloom pointing to a picture in the album S3E8.PNG Granny Smith younger with a needle and thread S3E8.PNG The family quilt S3E8.PNG|Hmm, Apple Bloom certainly didn't get her sewing abilities from her grandmother Young Granny Smith oops S3E8.png|Oops! Granny Smih mad at her mistake S3E8.png.png|Oh, fingle-fangle! Apple Bloom holding back laugh S3E8.png|This looks a vain attempt to hold back laughter. Apple Jack thinking S3E8.png Apple Jack questioning the quilt S3E8.png Granny Smith doesn't think the quilt will ever be finished S3E8.PNG AJ doesn't get it S3E8.PNG|Applejack thinking hard. Making apple fritters S3E8.png A pony about to enjoy an apple fritter S3E8.PNG Eating the apple fritter S3E8.PNG Toungue burning from the apple fritter S3E8.png Cooling off mouth S3E8.PNG Wondering where the apple fritters went S3E8.PNG|Where did all the apple fritters go? Baby Applejack S3E8.png|Heart.exe. has stopped working. Attempting to restart... Apple Jack wants more apple fritters S3E8.png|Aww! Look at her cute little face! Smiling at filly AJ S3E8.PNG Smiling at filly AJ photo S3E8.PNG Granny Smith elbowing AJ S3E8.PNG|That's how we figured out your sister had the appetite of a full-grown stallion. Applejack thinking of what she needs for the reunion S3E8.PNG Granny Smith showing Apple Bloom another picture S3E8.PNG Granny Smith and her cousin Apple Rose.PNG Granny Smith and Apple Rose in the 7 legged race S3E8.PNG|Granny Smith with her favorite cousin. 7 legged race contestants S3E8.PNG Granny Smith telling Apple Rose to speed up.PNG Granny Smith and Apple Rose trying speeding ahead of everyone S3E8.PNG Granny Smith and Apple Rose tripping up S3E8.PNG Granny Smith and Apple Rose falling.PNG Apple Rose getting up S3E8.PNG Granny Smith getting up S3E8.PNG Granny Smith and Apple Rose laughing together S3E8.PNG Granny Smith and Apple Rose laughing in a photo S3E8.PNG Applejack thinking to herself S3E8.PNG Applejack pacing back and forth S3E8.PNG Granny telling Apple Bloom about the family photo S3E8.PNG Some of the apple family in front of the barn S3E8.PNG 2nd family photo S3E8.PNG 3rd family photo S3E8.PNG Applebloom asking Granny about tthe family memories S3E8.PNG Granny Smith nuggying Applebloom S3E8.PNG Applejack planning the reunion to herself S3E8.PNG S3E08 Applejack Shooting Stars.png|"Not everypony can make it to the reunion." Apple jack thinking S3E8.PNG Applejack looking at the sky S3E8.PNG Granny and Apple Bloom looking at Applejack.PNG Applejack smiling S3E8.PNG Granny Smith and Apple Bloom laughing at a photo S3E8.PNG|Granny and Apple Bloom laughing. Organizing the event Applejack walking in her room S3E08.png Applejack notices door being opened S3E08.png Apple Bloom at the door S3E08.png Apple Bloom looking S3E08.png Applejack 'What are you doin' up' S3E08.png|"Apple Bloom, what are you doing up?" Apple Bloom 'I was gonna ask you the same thing!' S3E08.png|"I was gonna ask you the same thing." Applejack 'I can't sleep!' S3E08.png Applejack 'My gears are turnin' in my head about this reunion!' S3E08.png Applejack lays down on her bed S3E08.png Apple Bloom lays down on Applejack's bed S3E08.png|Boy, the Apple sisters need sleep, or they're both gonna be pooped. Apple Bloom 'We're gonna do so many fun things' S3E08.png Applejack gets up S3E08.png Applejack 'Granny Smith handed me the reins' S3E08.png Applejack trotting S3E08.png Applejack 'you won't even have a minute's rest!' S3E08.png|So many events to do! Applejack looks behind S3E08.png Apple Bloom sleeping S3E08.png|Apple Bloom falls asleep. Applejack dragging the blanket to Apple Bloom S3E08.png Applejack covering Apple Bloom with a blanket S3E08.png Applejack 'Trust me, little sis' S3E08.png|Good night, Applebloom, sweet dreams. Applejack 'This reunion I'm puttin' together' S3E08.png Applejack 'is gonna be worth the wait' S3E08.png Applejack making a scrunchy face S3E08.png Applejack smiling S3E08.png S3E8_morning.png S3E08_Wake_Up_Apple_Bloom_1.png S3E08_Wake_Up_Apple_Bloom_2.png S3E08_Wake_Up_Apple_Bloom_3.png S3E08_Apple_Bloom_Groggy_1.png S3E08_Apple_Bloom_Groggy_2.png S3E08_Apple_Bloom_Groggy_3.png S3E08_Applebucking_1.png S3E08_Applebucking_2.png S3E08_Applebucking_3.png S3E08_Applebucking_4.png S3E08_Applebucking_5.png S3E08_Applebucking_6.png Rarity putting rolls of cloth S3E8.png|Nom. Rarity there S3E8.png|There. Rarity something's missing S3E8.png|Hmmm, something's missing. Rarity Ah yes S3E8.png|Ah yes, an idea! Rarity adding ribbon S3E8.png|This ribbon will do nicely. S3E8_Applejack_and_Rarity_1.png S3E8_Applejack_and_Rarity_2.png Rarity bye Applejack S3E8.png|Bye Applejack. S3E8_Pinkie_Pie_giving_honey_to_Applejack_1.png S3E8_Pinkie_Pie_giving_honey_to_Applejack_2.png S3E8_Pinkie_Pie_giving_honey_to_Applejack_3.png S3E8_Pinkie_Pie_pouring_honey_out_of_a_beehive.png S3E8_Pinkie_Pie_x_beehive.png|Pinkie Pie x beehive. S3E8_Pinkie_Pie_drinking_some_honey.png|Pinkie Pie enjoying a healthy diet of honey and bees. S3E8_Pinkie_Pie_burping_up_a_bee.png S3E08 Don't Forget the Glitter.png|Don't forget the glitter! S3E8_Applejack_covered_in_glitter.png|Applejack covered in glitter. S3E8_Applejack_1.png S3E8_Applejack_2.png S3E8_rain_cloud.png|Look who survived. S3E8_Rainbow_Dash_jumping_up_and_down_on_a_cloud.png S3E8_Applejack_getting_rained_on.png S3E08_Applejack_Shake_Dry.png S3E8_Applejack_about_to_get_struck_by_lightning.png S3E8_Applejack_being_struck_by_lightning_1.png|Getting struck by lightning. S3E8_Applejack_being_struck_by_lightning_2.png S3E8_Applejack_after_being_struck_by_lightning.png|I just don't know what went wrong! S3E8_Rainbow_Dash_whistling_innocently.png|It wasn't Rainbow Dash! S3E8_Big_Macintosh_biting_a_chunk_of_wood.png|Nom. S3E8_Big_Macintosh.png S3E8_Big_Macintosh_standing_by_a_large_stack_of_wood.png|Big Mac helped. S3E8_Applejack_holding_Spike.png|What's with that face? Spike the Zippo S3E8.png|Didn't know Spike is a Zippo. S3E08 Fired Up the Brewing Cauldrons.png The Apple Family reunion Applejack tying a rope on a nail S3E08.png Granny Smith 'And just in time' S3E08.png The Apples have arrived S3E08.png The Apples arriving at the reunion S3E08.png Three fillies come out from the carriage S3E08.png Apple Rose coming out from the carriage S3E08.png Granny Smith meets Apple Rose S3E08.png Granny Smith and Apple Rose hugging S3E08.png The Apples arriving with an airship S3E08.png The Apples look at the airship S3E08.png Two fillies playing with each other S3E08.png Applejack looking at the two mares S3E08.png Red Delicious and Hayseed hoofbump S3E08.png Filly with her mother S3E8.png|A adorable little filly with her mother. A filly sees Winona S3E08.png Winona licking the filly's face S3E08.png|Isn't this cute? The Apples interacting S3E08.png Applejack testing the microphone S3E08.png Applejack speaking through the microphone S3E08.png The Apples gathering to hear Applejack S3E08.png The Apples cheering S3E08.png Applejack 'My name's Applejack' S3E08.png Applejack 'and I just want to let y'all know' S3E08.png Applejack 'real big day planned for ya!' S3E08.png The Apples watching S3E08.png Applejack 'and some fritter makin' S3E08.png Hayseed and a mare S3E08.png Applejack 'And there's lots more to come after that!' S3E08.png Applejack 'Hope y'all enjoy it!' S3E08.png S3E8_everypony_is_excited_1.png S3E8_everypony_is_excited_2.png The Apples cheering 2 S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'Where is she' S3E08.png Babs about to spin Apple Bloom S3E08.png Apple Bloom gets spinned S3E08.png Apple Bloom becomes happy S3E08.png Babs blowing her mane S3E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs Seed meets again S3E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs reunite S03E08.png Apple Bloom 'I know it hasn't been that long' S3E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs 'It felt like forever!' S3E08.png Apple Bloom walking with Babs S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'I can't wait to hear all about it!' S3E08.png Babs 'Okay. So first day' S3E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs hears Applejack S3E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs sees Applejack S3E08.png Babs 'gonna miss out on spendin' time' S3E08.png Babs 'Forget about it!' S3E08.png Babs blowing her mane 2 S3E08.png Babs Seed smiling S03E08.png Babs Seed, Applejack, and Applebloom S3E8.png Applejack pushing Apple Bloom and Babs S3E08.png Applejack 'Don't you worry' S3E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs looking unhappy S3E08.png Applejack starts the race S03E08.png Babs, Apple Bloom and other fillies on the starting line S3E08.png Babs 'Whoa, is that the finish line' S3E08.png Red flag on top of a hill S3E08 S3E08.png Applejack 'where you go on to the next leg of the race' S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'There's more?' S3E08.png Applejack 'Much more' S3E08.png Applejack walking past Apple Bloom and Babs S3E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs Seed looking worried S3E08.png Applejack points at her right S3E08.png Applejack about to bob for apples S3E08.png Applejack bobbing for apples S3E08.png Applejack bobbing for apples S03E08.png|Hotdiggetydemon Applejack is canon! Applejack running around trees S3E08.png|You dash around these trees... Applejack figure eights trees S3E8.png|and do figure eights... Applejack feeling dizzy S3E08.png|until you get derpin' dizzy! Applejack jumping over the hurdles S3E08.png Applejack with a grin S3E8.png Applejack balancing plates S3E08.png Applejack balancing plate on head S03E08.png Applejack last pony standing wins S03E08.png Apple Bloom, Babs and fillies staring S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'Seriously' S3E08.png Applejack 'Seriously!' S3E08.png Applejack 'let's start makin' some memories!' S3E08.png Applejack with a flag S3E08.png Applejack 'go!' S3E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs seven-legged race S03E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs frustrated S03E08.png Granny Smith and Apple Rose admiring Applesauce's dentures S03E08.png S3E8_Granny_Smith_sewing.png Applesauce, Apple Rose, and Granny Smith sewing S3E8.png S3E8_Applejack.png Babs and Apple Bloom running around a tree S3E8.png Apple Bloom seeing stars S03E08.png Big McIntosh sniffing yumminess S3E8.png|Sniffing the yumminess. Big McIntosh is coast clear S3E8.png|Is the coast clear? Big McIntosh enjoying treat S3E8.png|Big McIntosh enjoying his little treat. Big McIntosh uh oh S3E8.png|Uh oh, little sis is here! Big McIntosh nothing to see here S3E8.png|Nothing to see here, Applejack. Big McIntosh it wasn't me S3E8.png|It wasn't Rainbow Dash! S3E8_Apple_family_reunion.png Applejack having fun S3E8.png|"Having fun?" Paper plates spinning on heads S3E8.png Babs Seed I can't feel my tongue S03E08.png|I can't feel my tongue! Applejack taking a picture S03E08.png Applejack in deep thought S03E08.png Babs Seed looks real worried S3E8.png Finaly!.JPG The hayride Applejack gives instructions S3E08.png Apples have fun S3E08.png dentures about to fall S3E8.png Big McIntosh notices dentures S3E08.png Dentures on Big McIntosh nose S3E08.png Big_McIntosh_gives_dentures_back_S3E08.png|I'm sorry, are these yours? Where_are_we_headed_S3E8.png Big Mac looks into the distance S03E08.png Applejack_wakes_up_fruit_bats_S03E08.png Rainbow_of_fruit_bats_1_S03E08.png|Ooh! Rainbats! Rainbow_of_fruit_bats_2_S03E08.png Apple_Bloom_and_Babs_wowza_S03E08.png|Wowza! S3E08_Red_Fruit_Bat.png S3E08_Bat_Attack_1.png S3E08_Bat_Attack_2.png S3E08_Bat_Attack_3.png S3E08_Bat_Attack_4.png S3E08_On_a_Collision_Course.png Apple_Bloom_Everypony_jump_out_S03E08.png S3E08_Bailing_Out_1.png S3E08_Bailing_Out_2.png S3E08_Bailing_Out_3.png S3E08_Bailing_Out_4.png S3E08_Bailing_Out_5.png S3E08_Barn_comes_Crashing_Down_1.png S3E08_Barn_comes_Crashing_Down_2.png S3E08_Barn_comes_Crashing_Down_3.png S3E08_Barn_comes_Crashing_Down_4.png Applejack covers face with hat S03E08.png Raise This Barn Applejack cries over ruined reunion S03E08.png Applejack and Granny Smith sad S03E08.png Applejack in front of destroyed barn S03E08.png Apple family surrounds the barn S3E8.png Applejack worst reunion ever S03E08.png|Ha Ha! Apple Bloom and Granny Smith cheer up Applejack S03E08.png Granny Smith points hoof at Applejack S03E08.png Applejack and Granny Smith smile S03E08.png Start of Raise This Barn S3E8.png|What are Cherry Berry, Cloudchaser, "Dizzy Twister", "Flounder", Golden Harvest, "Green Gem", Mr. Greenhooves, "Helia", Lucky Clover, Shoeshine, and Sweetie Drops doing here? Big McIntosh up go the beams S03E08.png|Up, up, up go the beams. Raise This Barn pony do-si-do S03E08.png Raise This Barn Big Mac and Braeburn S03E08.png Fixing barn S3E08.png|Mr. Greenhooves at the top. Braeburn near a dangerous saw S3E8.png Raise This Barn apple fritter break S03E08.png Fixing barn waving S3E08.png Babs Seed eye error while cleaning wood S3E8.png Applejack Bloom and Babs smiling S03E08.png Ponies dancing in the barn S3E8.png Apple Bloom riding a steer S03E08.png Applejack Bloom and Granny hauling paint S03E08.png Repaired barn S3E08.png S3E8_Octavia_palette_swap.png S3E8_the_new_barn.png S3E8_Ponies_looking_at_the_barn.png Apple family at the barn S3E8.png Babs Seed eye error 2 and Apple family S3E8.png S3E8_camera.png S3E8_Applejack_about_to_take_a_family_photo.png The Apple Family together S3E08.png|The Apple family. Epilogue S3E8_photo_album_0.png S3E8_the_Apple_family_dancing.png Granny Smith scaring Applesauce S3E8.png|At her age, that could've been lethal. S3E8_the_Apple_family_returning_to_their_homes.png S3E8_Apple_Bloom_and_Babs_Seed_talking_1.png S3E8_Apple_Bloom_and_Babs_Seed_talking_2.png S3E8_Apple_Bloom_and_Babs_Seed_talking_3.png S3E8_Apple_Bloom_and_Babs_Seed_talking_4.png S3E8_Apple_Bloom_and_Babs_Seed_talking_5.png S3E8_Apple_Bloom_and_Babs_Seed_talking_6.png S3E8_Apple_Bloom_and_Babs_Seed_talking_7.png|It's "leviOsa", not "levioSA". S3E8_Apple_Bloom_and_Babs_Seed_talking_8.png S3E8_Apple_Bloom_and_Babs_Seed_talking_9.png S3E8_Apple_Bloom_and_Babs_Seed_talking_10.png S3E8_Apple_Bloom_and_Babs_Seed_talking_11.png S3E8_Applejack_and_Granny_Smith_watching_Apple_Bloom_and_Babs_Seed.png Applejack in a bath S3E8.png Granny_Smith_S3E8.png S3E8_Granny_Smith_is_looking_at_us.png S3E8_Granny_Smith_breaking_the_4th_wall.png|Don't you wink at me. S3E8_photo_album_1.png S3E8_photo_album_2.png S3E8_photo_album_3.png S3E8_photo_album_4.png S3E8_photo_album_5.png S3E8_photo_album_6.png S3E8_photo_album_7.png S3E8_photo_album_8.png S3E8_photo_album_9.png S3E8_photo_album_10.png S3E8_the_Apples_looking_through_their_photo_album.png S3E8_ending.png Other Promotional Apple Family Reunion sticker.png Promotional Apple Family Reunion poster Facebook.jpg|Poster on Facebook AppleFamily Reunion Facebook Advert.jpg|Posted on The Hub's Facebook Page with the caption "Name That Painting" Category:Season 3 episode galleries